The Lost Objects
by Elfera
Summary: Some objects of the gods have been stolen. Six demigods are to be blamed. Submit your own charactor now! K plus for now
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! What's up? I like muffins! Why am I saying random stuff! Seriously why am I? Well this is a story/SYODG or SYOV otherwise known as. Submit your own demigod, or submit your own villan. LOL! Anyway The story will be the plot of the story, and you can make your own charactors. Why? Because it's fun, and you guys are way nicer than those people down in the Animorphs fandom. (sad sigh) WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE GENERATIONS? Anyway before...I need to ask that. I'm too lazy. Oh yeah I can ask using my favorite past time. By the way this is going to be mostly about my favorite gods and goddess' kids. So make sure you submit those! But I'll only take two of each of the gods and goddess, and there needs to be one boy, and one girl.**

The birth of these six kids were simple. Hades, and Persephone were fighting. Zeus cheated on Hera, and Apollo was being Apollo. Thanks to these things the six kids were born. Though what happened after wasn't there fault. You see soon after Zeus' lightning bolt was stolen. (again) Persephone's sacred pomogranite smelling knife with the seed hilt was stolen, and well Artemis' bow and arrows were stolen. These kids were blamed.

Now they had better find them before it's too late.

**There that was the prologe. Short sweet, and to the point. Now for the SYODG and SYOV The villan has to be a demigod, so they have the thing that follows.**

**Full name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hair color:**

**Hair style:**

**Hair length:**

**Eye color:**

**God/goddess parent:**

**Mortal parent:**

**Family:**

**Family history:**

**History:**

**Favorite color:**

**Favorite animal:**

**Crush/relationship with:**

**Villan or not:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Greek/Roman:**

**Okay rules. No kids of Artemis, or Heasta. The crushes depend on if the person is one of Rick's and is in a relationship. Yes Romans are going to be in this. Sadly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have two people who go on the quest. If you want a girl to go on the quest it has to be a child of Hera. This is going to be about the one I like the most. (No offence, but this person is quite entertaining.) **

**M&M&M&M&M&M**

Charlie's family is quite interesting to tell the truth. She was born with a twin. Though they both had differant parents. You see two differant gods fell in love with her mother. They both did you know what with her. Though their two umm you know both okay sceince lesson I rather not say. Anyway in ended with two girls being born, but they have differant fathers. Now you probably thought that was weird. Wait until you read this.

When the girls were six a terrible accident took place. While Charlie's twin was walking home. She was...how do I say this nicely? Hit by a car. Now the person who hit the twin didn't stop to think, so it was a hit, and run. Now before you say. That's not weird. This is when it get's weird. You see Charlie was a child of Hades. Her sister was a child of Hephatus. Charlie not knowing her powers accidently did something. That's when the weird thing happened. Her sister's soul went into her own body.

Now Charlie has her sister inside of her, forever. Telling her advice, and such, and such, so they didn't have any weaknesses really. Though sometimes they did do some stupid things. Like once they found their way to Las Vagas. Well you know what probably happened. They found their way into the Lotus Casino. It felt like they were there for about three weeks. When really. It was the same amount as Nico, and Bainca. In fact they even met the two. One day they excaped the place. Soon after a satyr found them, and they found their way to CHB. After Geia was defeated everyone thought stuff would be normal.

Too bad the objects were stolen. Why don't demigods ever get breaks?

**And that my dears is Charlie. Remember there are more demigods needed. I need villans also. I also need kids of Hera! So in other words. I need a boy from Hades, and Apollo. Plus I now have a relationship! With a child of Zeus, and a child of Apollo. X{D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay remember SYOD and SYOV is still going on strong. I have a lot of people. Anouther thing. If you want your villon to be the one who stole the objects just say so, and what object they stole. Now then those that I have.**

**One thing I forgot! Charlie belongs to Charlie A.K.A Goddess Chaos**

**Apollo: Girl. Boy.**

**Hades: Girl. **

**Hera: Boy.**

**Then a bunch of others who will make apperneces. Now Then. Hmm which one shall I do? Well I have three to chose from, so... please welcome Sea Jackson daughter of Apollo! **

"Sea" a man said in her dream. "Listen to me. You need to leave."

"Who are you?" Sea asked staring at the man confused.

"You will find out in due time." With that Sea woke up, and packed some things she would need, and she left her home, and never looked back.

She made it to CHB, and she started to make some friends. One of her friends, Kestano D'Lune daughter of Iris likes calling her a 'Deer in headlights.' Which made sence since Sea is a lot like deers. One day she made anouther friend. Levi Boris Yakuber.

Her life was great, and all. In till of course the objects were stolen.

**Okay that was short. Why don't I just finish Apollo. That reminds me. I have a question for I am Kayla daughter of Apollo, and Lillimewirepirate. Do you mind if your charactors date? I mean Sea is thirteen, and Levi is sixteen. Just tell me. If not well I can find anouther daughter of Apollo. Who's sixteen.**

Rory Harper had a pretty normal life. That was in till the monsters started to attack. His stepfather finding out who he was left saying he couldnt cope. His little sister was born after that, and Rory felt quite bad about it.

When he made it to CHB at age ten he found out the reason for the attacks. Rory felt bad that he was the reason his step father left.

One day he became best friends with a daughter of Hermes, and they soon had a relationship. **(Don't have one yet, so please make her someone.)** He still felt guilty, but he never would had realized what would have happend the moment those objects where stolen.

**Don't worry when I get the last of the people, and I'm done introducing them the chapters will be longer. (Hint hint) So remember Hades boy, and Hera girl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elfera loves Hera. Elfera loves Hera. Not love as no bum bum bum buuuuuuuuum more like. A very healthy respect. Unlike with Peter Pevensie. Okay I don't know why I put him here. I just really hate the kid. I mean serously he was so mean to Edmund! If I were Edmund I would have went to Jadis also.**

**Ladies, and gentalmen, please put your hands, hoofs, paws, or other things together for Aaron Vow Fox! Submitted by Zero the Winter God! (crowd goes wild, and some start changed Zero Zero. Hey This is a Hera kid. What do you exspect?) After this your reveiws shall be replied to. All of the reviews.**

In the back of a classroom in the state of Alaska sat a nine year old boy. He wasn't really paying attention to whatever the teacher was saying. When all the sudden the principal's voice spoke over the intercom.

"Will Aaron Vow Rox please come to the office." There were a lot of ooooohs, and Aaron went to the office.

"Aaron" the principal said. "I have terrible news. Your father has passed on."

Later in Aaron's life some person who he didn't know found him, and told him to come with the said person. Aaron trusted this unknown person, so came along.

Though Aaron said that he wouldn't come unless his pet came. So his pet was able to come.

The said pet is actally an artic fox named Tsukiyomi.

Aaron had a nice life at Camp Half-Blood. Besides the fact that his immortal parent wouldn't claim him. Even though he had met her, so actally his mother wouldn't claim him.

Though he will learn who his mother is, and sadly that would be a grave mistake.

**Good, bad? Wish for it to die in the depths of Tartarus? I don't care. Just don't say the last two. I'm way too proud with my stories. But if you can say it in a nice way. Like I love your story, but blah blah blah. Or a complament sandwitch. Your story is great! Your spelling sucks. Great story!**

**I am Thalia daughter of Zeus: Did I ever say anything about you not liking Greeks? Eh sorry if I did. Yes Cassie, and Jake are unpredictable. Don't worry your person will be in. **

**I am Kayla daughter of Apollo: Hey I know a girl named Kayla! As you could tell I do like Sea.**

**lollimewirepirate-ninja: Nice charactor!**

**Me: Not a main goddess. Haymitch approves.**

**I am Kayla daughter of Apollo: As you can tell. Sea's parent will not be changed. I do love Apollo. I do not know if it's a healthy respect, or dum dum dum duuuuuum!**

**cookies499: A pet tiger. That reminds me of Jake, and Jake reminds me of Cassie, and in a story I'm writing. hey look! Cassie's father is Ares.**

**cookies499: Thanks for the Romans. (I wouldn't say I love them. In fact I can't say stuff about them.) But Romans are okay.**

**Gangsta Squirrell: I like the last part of your name. Squirrells are pretty awesome. Oh, and I like your charactor. A long lost sister of the stolls.**

**Chrysti-Chaos the goddess: You are welcome. Though everyone is chosen.**

**Zero the Winter God: All bazillion of your demigod people will be used.**

**Guest: You know where it's going? Glad someone does. (everyone stares)**

**Zero the Winter God: Yes. That will be fantastic.**

**I am Kayla daughter of Apollo: Good, because everyone loves romance. Exsepct when it involves Narnia. Not a big fan of those.**

**Chrysti-Chaos the goddess: Wow Elfera's confused, but cool!**

**lollimewirepirate-ninja: Thanks!**

**Whoa that was a lot of work. Let's see who I need for the next chapter. Flips through random files. I shall need a son of Hades. Either that or I'll have to use Nico, which would suck, because to tell the truth... (I don't think Nico survives Ther Heroes of Olympus.) I need Hera's daughter. Either that or I will have to use Jessica from my origanal story. You may find her in your SYOD or whatever.**

**TO ALL ANIMORPH FANS! Since you like Percy Jackson. Please check out my Percy Jackson Animorph crossovers. And review. They need love people!**


End file.
